mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Diablo
Informations *'Weight:' 52.16 grams Metal Frame Diablo's Metal Frame is a circular Frame that primarily consists of three heads. These include, a design that resembles the smirk of Phantom Orion with blue/purple eyes, the face of a beast with green eyes and tusks, and the head of Fang Leone. It does feature some jagged paw-like protrusions around it as well. This might pay somewhat of a homage to the Biblical description of a "Cherub", a creature with the face of a man, a bird, and a lion. Yet the stickers of the eyes are extremely flimsy, so it falls off easily. Also, because of the different parts, the air force is a little floppy, and weight balance distribution is off, but it is hard to see it. Core Diablo's Core is also a circular Core that also borrows designs from many Metal Fury/4D Beys. They are as follows, a part of Scythe Kronos T125EDS, a part of Blitz Striker 100RSF, a wing design of Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF, a part of Fusion Hades AD145SWD, a part of Flash Sagittario, a part of Variares D:D, a dragon's head/neck of L-Drago Destroy F:S, and a wing design of Big Bang Pegasus F:D. Other than this, the Core does indeed appear bulky and thick. Diablo's main gimmick is the ability to pair up two of the aforementioned Beyblade designs together in order to form one of the main contact points. Other than this, Diablo has taken a massive makeover compared to it's Prototype, Proto Nemesis. Just like the rest of the 4D Fusion Wheels, Diablo features a Mode Change. With a total of two Modes, them being "Attack Mode" and "Ultimate Balance Mode". In Attack Mode, Diablo appears just like it's official picture but in Ultimate Balance Mode, Diablo appears to be turned upside-down with the Nemesis 4D Energy Ring being pushed up. Diablo's Metal Frame is also free-spinning in Ultimate Balance Mode. Performance Performance wise, when Diablo is in Attack Mode, it features high recoil due to it's many 4D/'Metal Fury Beyblade details in it's design, it has good attack power compared to wheels such as Variares, Blitz, L-Drago Destroy, Lightning, and even Big Bang. While in Ultimate Balance Mode, it's recoil is very low and can hold it's ground against Beys such as Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. Because of S²D and S, as well as Diablo's Metal Frame being free spinning, Diablo's Stamina is quite good but that only occurs when it's in Ultimate Balance Mode, since S²D cannot be used when Diablo is on Attack Mode and since the Metal Frame is only free-spinning in that Mode. But still, many people prefer using Attack Mode because Diablo's attack power is a main way to win a battle, especially against some Stamina type Beyblades such as Phantom Orion B:D. Another reason is if you use Diablo in Ultimate Balance Mode, it doesn't just reduce its Attack ability, but also causes Stamina loss when it is knocked by other Beyblades, because of its free spinning Metal Frame. Overall Overall, Diablo is a versatile fusion wheel. It is better in Attack mode, due to its increased attack and stamina (albeit more recoil). Its many uneven edges, decent sized gaps, and unbalance makes it a great Attack fusion wheel. Diablo's heavy weight can also control Right Rubber Flat in its early stages with a Metal Face. Its slanted shape and heavy weight makes it a great Defense fusion wheel as well. Combos *'MF-H Diablo Kerbecs BD145MB (Defense)(Heaviest legal HWS combo)' *'MF-H Diablo Bull/Kerbecs BD145CS/RB/RDF (Defense)' *'MF Diablo Striker II CH120/BD145R2F (Attack)' *'Diablo Tempo GB145PD (Balance)' Uses *'Diablo Nemesis' Category:Beyblade Parts Category:Fusion Wheels Category:Balance Category:4D System Category:Mode Change